I'm Just A Kid
by Benji's Riot Gurl
Summary: A Simple Plan song-fic; Phil gets left out by his "friends". Please RR!


I do not own Rugrats or "I'm Just A Kid". I only own you people as my slaves! MUHAHAHA!!!!  
  
(Just kidding.)  
  
THIS IS MY 25TH FIC!!!!!! *pops the cork off the champagne bottle, then realizes that she's not supposed to have it because she's only 15 and 1/2, so she hides it under the computer desk.* lol! If you don't count "Halloween Havoc" in the Rocket Power section, which I co-wrote with ottomatic21.  
  
***I'M JUST A KID***  
  
The sound of Tommy and Rumble's morning radio show blasted through the speakers of my alarm clock one Friday morning. I was buried deep under the covers in my bed, but managed to pop my sleepy head up and gradually stumbled out of the bed. I hit the snooze button on my alarm, which I had set across the room so that I couldn't hit the snooze button from the bed. I headed into the hall, greeted by my twin sister, Lil, and we walked sleepily down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, it's Friday. Stick it out," said my mom, Betty, who was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Howard, my dad, was just about done cooking breakfast. Lil and I took our seats at the table as Dad handed us their plates, covered with eggs and bacon.  
  
~I woke up, it was seven  
  
I waited 'till eleven  
  
Just to figure out that no one would call~  
  
After we ate breakfast, we headed to the bathrooms to brush our teeth and wash our faces, then we went into our bedrooms to get ready. I turned on my Good Charlotte CD (A/N: That was unexpected! *sarcasm on*) and slipped into some baggy black jeans and a black T-shirt from Hot Topic, reading in red letters, "Don't let your mind go wandering....it's too small to be out by itself." I brushed my hair, which was now down to my shoulders, with bleached bits in it. I put on black eyeliner, even though I'm a guy. I just think it's cool. I looked into the mirror, and it pained me to see what was on the other side. What I saw was an extremely lonely guy.  
  
~I think I've got a lot of friends, but  
  
I don't hear from them  
  
What's another night all alone,  
  
When you're spending everyday on your own?~  
  
It all started three years ago, when I first hit my teen years. Kids tormented me day and night, I started fighting with my parents and Lil more, and even though at first, I blew it off, the anger inside me eventually built up. It was just too much to handle. Years of torment led me to listening to hard rock and punk music, ditching Emica and the pop music that I had loved as a child. Rock music had more lyrics that I could relate to, and they made me feel like I was not alone. But that feeling didn't last long.  
  
~And here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
  
Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun than me  
  
Tonight~  
  
When I was in the ninth grade, I began my goth/punk look, even though I really hate to label myself, or anyone else for that matter. But something led to that, and it wasn't the other kids in school, whom I had blown off by then and realized that they were assholes. I still fought with my family, but not that much. So what happened? My friends, the only ones I could count on, started to drift from me. I still saw them in school, but after school, they always went out and never asked me to tag along. Tommy dated Lil; Chuckie with Samantha, Angelica with Timmy, Dil with this girl named Amy, Susie with a guy named Josh and Kimi with a guy named David.  
  
~And maybe when the night is dead,  
  
I'll crawl into my bed  
  
I'm staring at these four walls again~  
  
They were still nice to me, but they never had any classes with me and they just didn't see me that much. They never really talked to me online or e-mailed me, maybe once in awhile. It's not that they hated me, or vice-versa, we had just simply grown apart. Despite the times that we had had when we were younger, we were just not those same people anymore. Everybody was starting to hang out with different people, leaving me behind. I could never find anybody who had anything in common with me or that even wanted to hang out with me. There would be parties, and whether they were thrown by the popular kids or the unpopular kids, I was never invited. The rest of the gang was invited, and often, may I add. All of them would go party into the night, having a good old time, leaving me to spend my nights alone in my room, either thinking of the Good Charlotte concert that I went to, which was the best night of my life, or about how pathetic I was.  
  
~I'll try to think about the last time  
  
I had a good time  
  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own~  
  
Well, that was expected to happen on that night. Lil and I went off to school on that morning. We stood at the bus stop, and we greeted Tommy and the others, but I was only greeted with a simple "Hi". I tried to start up a conversation with them, but they just weren't interested. The couples stood hand in hand and talked as they waited for the bus to come, and I just sat on the curb and blasted my Walkman as the anger inside built up. Why had they stopped talking to me? Why did they only talk to each other? Why was my presence all of the sudden not appreciated?  
  
~And here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
  
Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun than me~  
  
"I can't wait for the party tonight!" I overheard Lil exclaimed to Kimi at their lockers. "It's gonna be the party of the century!"  
  
"Me neither," said Kimi. "It's cool, we can go to parties without being trendoids," she continued as she and Lil giggled.  
  
"It's about time unpopular kids revolt with the best parties," said Tommy, who came up behind Lil, David following him. He gave her a quick kiss, as David did to Kimi. All was well with these kids.  
  
I happened to be walking to my next class, when I overheard the talk of the party. It maddened me that my friends would actually go without me, common sense dictates that you shouldn't always leave your friend behind when you get invited to a party and he doesn't. I knew that they weren't acting like real friends, but who else could be my friends? I mean, they still were nice to me, but they just didn't talk to me that much. And there were no other kids that I could befriend, because I had a reputation of being the kid that you have to make fun of. I couldn't win; I was doomed to spend my days alone. And I didn't even do anything except think for myself and not follow the trendy crowd.  
  
~What the hell is wrong me with me?  
  
Don't fit in with anybody  
  
How did this happen to me?~  
  
How did it happen? How did I suddenly not fit in with my friends? It pained my heart to think about it. I was missing out on my teenage years, all because my friends would rather hang out with just each other instead of including me in their plans. I was almost 16 years old, I had never been kissed, never had a date, never gone to the mall without an adult chaperone, none of that. At first I never really thought about it, but then I realized that it wasn't normal. Nobody should have to spend every day alone because their so-called "friends" left them out. And worst of all, there was nothing I could do about it. Life was not fair to me, and I hated it.  
  
~Wide awake, I'm bored  
  
And I can't fall asleep  
  
And every night is the worst night ever~  
  
That night, the gang headed to the party. Betty and Howard bid Lil goodbye as she joined everybody else in Tommy's van. Betty closed the door and turned around, giving me a sympathetic look. I just kept an emotionless face as I walked back into my room. Dammit, I'm so fucking sick of getting left out, I thought to myself. I didn't want to be in the popular crowd, I didn't want to always be surrounded by "friends", but I just wanted a few friends to acknowledge my existence. What was wrong with that? I wasn't tired, but I had nothing better to do, so I turned in, despite that it was only seven o'clock. I put on my headset and stared up at the ceiling while the sounds of Good Charlotte blasted through my ears. I lied in bed like that for hours, bored and untired. This was one of the worst nights of my life, but the sad thing was that I had had so many nights like this before and there were many more nights like this to come. It was history repeating on and on.  
  
~I'm just a kid  
  
I'm just a kid  
  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
  
Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid))  
  
Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid)~  
  
I continued to lie in my bed, deep in thought. How come my friends failed to realize that they were leaving me out? Or did they realize and not even care? It was one or the other, probably the second one, because I knew that they weren't stupid. Perhaps they were heartless, but they sure as hell weren't stupid. I hoped that they were at that party, and that there was a tingling feeling at the bottom of their hearts and that they would feel pretty damn guilty, leaving me here like this. I figured the chances of that were slim, because I had been in this situation for about a year now. I continued to lie in my bed as the clock struck nine o'clock. I was still listening to Good Charlotte, putting "Hold On" on repeat in hopes of feeling better. It was times like these that I felt like Good Charlotte were my only friends, because they were my way out. They were all I had.  
  
~I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
  
Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone and the world is  
  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
  
Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone and the world is  
  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
  
Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun than me~  
  
That night, at about eleven, I heard Lil come in the door, rustling me out of my sleep. "I had so much fun!" she squealed to my parents as she told them the details of the party. She was so clueless; she didn't see the red flag that said she was leaving her twin out. My Walkman was still on my head, though I had changed it to Simple Plan an hour ago, then fell asleep soon after. The dong was on "I'm Just A Kid", and I listened to the lyrics intently. There was not one lyric that I couldn't relate to, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. My so-called "friends" were leaving me out, and not one of them realized it. Not one of them cared. Because of them, everyday was the worst day ever.  
  
~Tonight  
  
I'm all alone  
  
Tonight  
  
Nobody cares  
  
Tonight  
  
'Cuz I'm just a kid tonight~  
  
--------THE END--------  
  
Hi people! Sorry that I haven't been updating Titanic Shiprats, but I don't have an idea for the next chapter. The last two chapters I know what I'm gonna do, but not for the next chapter! Uggh! But thanks for your patience; hopefully this little song fic can satisfy you until I do get an idea. I don't know if it's a little rushed, but it's a bit of a reflection of what I'm going through. My friends here at home are starting to leave me out without realizing it. It's very hard to explain it all, it happened so suddenly and it's a very complicated situation. I don't want to bore you with all the details, but some of them are in this story.  
  
Oh, and I got to see my precious Good Charlotte about three weeks ago!! I was no more than 20 feet away from them during the show. When we first got there, Benji was at the gate, signing autographs, but we had to park, and when we came back, he was gone! :'( But I did scream that I loved him when he was at the side of the stage while Mest was on, and he turned his head because he heard me! He and Joel also looked me right in the eyes at one point of the show, and Billy smiled at me and at one point, I was getting slammed around badly by the other kids, and Billy kept an eye on me, he did look concerned, I swear!!! I also met Goldfinger (the other opening act) after the show. They're so nice! :) But next time, I WILL MEET MY GC, DAMMIT!!!!  
  
Anyways, thanks to all of you who have reviewed any of my stories, just not Titanic Shiprats, please read and review this one! 


End file.
